


Alex's Island Vacation

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [15]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Alex's Birthday. Alex and Serena go to Bora Bora for vacation.Note: This was published on 8-24-20 and completed on 10-21-20.Alex's Island vacation cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Island-vacation-cover-853058314
Relationships: Alexander Fox Xanatos/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Year in Holidays [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arrival

Alex watched from the bow of the boat as the island came into view. He took a picture. Serena was still a tad seasick from earlier. He hoped it would settle down once they hit land. He went back inside the cabin. Serena was sitting with their bags. There were a few other passengers on the ferry with them.

"You feeling a bit better? We're almost there." Alex sat next to her.

"I'm not throwing up anymore." She answered.

"We'll go to the bungalow and rest for awhile." He told her.

"I hate being sick." She mumbled.

"Shh, it's fine." He kissed her temple.

The other passengers went to go look at the view. Alex went to the bathroom and then the captain announced that they would be docking soon. Everyone gathered their stuff. When they had docked, the passengers disembarked. Alex carried the bags. They got checked in at the resort. A staff member showed them to their bungalow.

The bungalow was 1 story tall and split into three main rooms. The living room, bathroom, and bedroom. They were fairly large rooms. Serena laid down on the king sized bed. Alex set the bags near the closet. He laid on the bed next to her. When she dozed off, he casted a spell to ease her sickness. Then he took a nap too.

When they woke up, it was late in the evening. Alex rubbed his eyes. He knew they had come in the afternoon. He looked around for Serena. She walked back in.

"I just woke up too. I feel much better now. What do you want to do after we unpack?" Serena asked.

"Food." Alex said.

"After food." She clarified.

"Walk on the beach." He decided.

"Ok." Serena nodded.

They unpacked their suitcases and went to the living room. Alex found a menu on the table. They looked it over. Serena wanted roasted chicken supreme and blue lobster. Alex got yellowfin tuna and lard de colonnata. They decided to share a plate of king crab with crispy vegetables and aioli. Ailoli was garlic dipping sauce.

Alex placed the order. Serena sat on the couch and read. Alex lounged. Around 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It was room service. The waiter set the food on table along with some drinks. He wished them a good evening and hoped they enjoyed their stay. They ate their dinner. It was quiet and peaceful. Serena ate most of meal. Alex liked his dinner. He cleaned up the table while Serena was washing up.

Once they finished, they went to the beach. It was sunset. The sky was a pretty orange. The ocean lapped at the shore. They walked to the wet sand. Alex took his shoes off. The water was cool.

"What do you think about our vacation?" Alex asked.

"It was a pretty long trip plus the ferry made me seasick. But dinner was good. So, 4 out of 10? Ask me later." She hummed.

"That's fair. I hate being stuck in the plane. What do you want to do tomorrow?" He looked at her.

"Huh, I dunno. I wanna go hiking at some point. And snorkeling." Serena thought.

"We'll decide in the morning." Alex nodded.

"The sunset is pretty." She looked out at the ocean.

"Yeah, it is." Alex grinned as he pulled her to him. She squealed. Alex kissed her on the lips. "You wanna watch the stars come out?"

"You're lucky if I don't push you over right now." Serena told him.

"I know." He held her.

"Uh huh." She smiled.

They walked along the beach. Alex found some small rocks. He put them in his pocket. Serena admired the view. The sun started to disappear and the moon took its place. The stars twinkled in the sky. Their conversation went to random things. Then they turned around and started back to their bungalow. Alex felt Serena's hands press against his side. Before he realized what was happening, she pushed him down. A wave crashed over him.

"You pushed me!" Alex cried.

"I said never said anything pushing you later." She helped him up.

"I love you." He told her.

"You're a dork. Let's go home and get you warmed up." She smiled.

"Will you help warm me?" He asked.

"I suppose." Serena sighed lovingly.

Alex tried to kiss her. She let him kiss her cheek. They put their shoes back on. He held her hand as they made their way back to the bungalow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunset walk: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Island-Vacation-Sunset-Walk-853059822


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snorkeling

Alex awoke the next morning. He was hungry. Serena was still asleep so he went to the living room. He wondered what to get for breakfast. There weren't any ovens in the bungalow. Just a microwave. Alex furrowed his brow. He wanted food, but he didn't want Serena to ask where it came from. Serena walked in. She stretched and yawned. She sat next to Alex. He rested his head on hers.

"I'm hungry." Alex whined.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wants food." He pouted.

"You wanna go out?" She asked.

"Dunno." He hummed.

"What do you want to do today?" Serena changed topics.

"Snorkeling." Alex answered.

"That'll be fun." She smiled.

"I wanna touch the fish." He added.

"Alex, no!" She scolded.

"Gonna do it." He said.

"They're wild animals. Don't make me explain to your parents why you died snorkeling." She told him.

"... Fine." He huffed, pouting a bit.

"That's better." She kissed his neck softly.

They sat in the silence. Alex could hear the ocean. It was morning so the sun wasn't at its peak yet. It was cool. Serena snuggled up to him. Her hair smelt like tropical flowers. He held her in his arms. His stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast." Alex said.

Alex and Serena got dressed then left the bungalow. As they walked across the beach, Alex noticed some food carts. He drifted towards them.

"Alex?" Serena asked.

"Hungry now." He walked up to the mango stand.

The man at the table watched them come up to his stand. Alex looked over the fruit. He chose the two best ones and bought them. He paid then they continued on. Serena dug around in her purse. Alex tore into the mango with his teeth. She sighed and handed his a napkin. She peeled hers with a pocket knife. They ate their mangos as they walked.

They found an internet café. Alex went up to the counter and looked over the menu. There was a variety of food. Burgers, pasta, ice cream. There was a lot of choices. Alex ordered a Panini with ham, tomato, mozzarella and basil. Serena got a couple croissants for breakfast and a strawberry tart to go. For drinks, they chose a chocolate milkshake and pineapple juice.

They sat at the table inside the café and waited for their food. Serena got her juice first. She sipped it and gave Alex a little. She ate her croissant. It took a bit for Alex's Panini to get made, but when it was delivered to the table, he was starving. He ate half of it before he was ready to drink his milkshake.

"What time is in New York?" Serena asked.

"Uh, hmm, I think it's a six hour time difference." He paused.

"Good, so they're up." She took out her phone.

She dialed her parents and waited for them to answer. Alex finished off his food. Serena talked with them for a bit. She told them how the trip was and what they planned to do today. They wished her a good day. Then she hung up. Alex and Serena ate the rest of their breakfast. Then they went to the resort and booked a snorkeling trip. It was in the afternoon.

"What do you want to do now?" Alex asked.

"I dunno, let's go back to the bungalow for a bit. We've been out all morning." She stretched.

"Alright." He nodded.

They went back to the bungalow and lounged for a bit. Alex read the book he got for his birthday. Serena petted his hair. They laid on the couch until lunch time. Alex wanted a sandwich so they went to the grocery store.

They bought bread, condiments, a tomato, lettuce, and some lunch meat. Alex found goat cheese flavored chips. He added them to the basket. Serena chose grilled sausage flavored ones. She got some sodas for them as well. They debated whether or not to get cookies. In the end, they got the cookies. Alex paid for the things and left.

Lunch was quick and simple. They made some sandwiches and ate them. Then they got ready for their snorkeling trip. Alex put on a bunch of sunscreen since he didn't want to burn. By the time Serena got some, the bottle was half empty. Alex was wearing blue swim trunks and Serena wore a one piece. It was light blue with a white top. Alex brought his waterproof camera.

They went to the resort and met the instructor by the pool. They would practice first before going out into the water. The instructor taught them how to put on the gear, clear out their snorkel, and duck dive. They did a few laps before going to the beach. They got waist deep in the water. They were advised to stay away from boats and go with the current. Then they put on their fins and began snorkeling.

The water was clear and warm. The sun was out. It was a great time to go snorkeling. They swum out deeper into the bay. Serena and Alex slowly found a swimming speed that was right for them; he was faster than she was. Alex saw a school of blue tang, plus a butterflyfish and a tail grouper. They darted away. Serena pointed out a turtle. Alex noticed a ray swimming and he showed saw some starfish and clams on the seafloor. Alex took lots of pictures. The instructor guided them so they wouldn't disturb any coral. They snorkeled for a couple hours.

After they were done, they went back to the resort. Then Alex and Serena returned the equipment. They went back to the bungalow. Alex had a snack while Serena showered. Then it was his turn. He laid on the bed afterwards. Serena joined him. He was a little tired, but nothing too bad.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was nice." He smiled.

"I'm tired." Serena yawned.

"Are you sore?" He rubbed her back.

"That feels nice. I'm fine, just not used to swimming for that long." Serena said.

"Do you still want to go hiking?" Alex looked at her.

"Maybe a short one." She snuggled up to him.

They talked about the snorkeling trip. Serena liked the fish. Alex liked them too and swimming in the ocean. They rested until dinner. Serena wanted something simple. They went out and got grilled shrimp skewers. After dinner, they went back to the bungalow. Serena still had her strawberry tart from the morning. She cut off a slice for Alex and herself. Then they went to bed early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's swimsuit: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Island-Vacation-Alex-s-swimsuit-854204045
> 
> Serena's swimsuit: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Island-vacation-Serena-s-swimsuit-854204649


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiking

Serena woke up. She felt better. It was 9. She went to the kitchen. Serena packed the cooler with their lunch. They made more sandwiches and brought along the chips and cookies. Alex was still asleep. She frowned. They had to go soon if they wanted to hike by lunchtime.

Alex was snoring. He was tangled in the sheets. She watched him for a minute. He rolled over, huffing. Serena shook his shoulder.

"Alex, it's time to get up." She told him.

"I no wanna." He mumbled.

"We're going on a hike. Get up." She tugged on the sheets.

"Mine." Alex held on to them.

"C'mon, Xander. No more sleep!" She yanked too hard and pulled Alex off of the bed.

"Owie…" He whined, rubbing his butt.

"You want breakfast before we go hiking, right?" She asked.

"It's too early!" He got up.

"We gonna eat lunch on the hike." Serena told him.

"Fine." He agreed sleepily.

They got dressed and left. At a food cart, Serena got some turnovers for breakfast. Then they went to the store. Alex needed more sunscreen and water. Serena got some bug spray too. They paid and left the store. Serena put the water in the cooler. Then they went to the resort to see where a good place to hike was. The clerk at the counter suggested The Valley of the Kings. There were guided tours too. Serena wanted to go see it. The clerk told them how to get there. They got directions to the car rental place. They walked out of the resort and went to the rental place.

Serena sat in the lobby while Alex filled out the paperwork to rent a car. It wasn't very busy, but it still took a bit. Once they got the car, he drove them to the Valley of the Kings. They got out of the car. The mountain was green and lush. Alex could hear the wildlife in the distance. They started the hike. It was sunny and there was a breeze. They followed the dirt path.

"I think Angela would like it here." Alex commented.

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"She grew up on an island." He told her.

"Huh? I guess I never really thought about where she came from." Serena hummed.

"Yeah. She's been in Manhattan since I was baby. It's easy to forget." He said.

"How did she get on the island?" She asked.

"O-oh, Angela will tell you that story another time." Alex laughed nervously.

Alex realized they weren't the part of their relationship where he could tell her about magic yet. Anything involving the gargoyles' beginnings was thin ice. He'd heard the story from multiple perspectives. It was something he had in common with them. Magic was a constant throughout their lives. He really liked Serena. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him.

"Hey, Renie?" Alex said.

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"I love you." He smiled widely.

"I love you too." She smiled back.

Alex slowed down to hold her hand. She accepted. They took in the scenery. The sky was blue. There were a few fluffy clouds here and there. The trees were tall with green leaves. Alex saw some bright colored flowers. They smelt nice. He wasn't exactly sure where they were. They walked until they found a clearing. It was far enough from the path. Alex checked the ground before they put the blanket down. They got out the food. Alex opened his sandwich bag.

"So, after we eat lunch then what?" He chewed.

"I dunno. Getting here took longer than I thought. Maybe we'll go look around." Serena said.

"It's pretty here." Alex nodded.

"Are you glad you got up now?" She asked him, smiling.

"Yeah…" He reluctantly admitted.

Alex and Serena ate their lunch and chatted. After they finished the sandwiches, they tried the chips. Alex liked the goat cheese flavored chips. Serena tried it, but preferred the grilled sausage ones. He tried those too and Serena had to stop him from eating all of them. They finished their sodas, strawberry and orange, before eating the cookies.

They cleaned up and went down the mountain. Alex smelled something sweet. He drifted toward the scent. It was a coffee bush. He showed Serena. Alex noticed a hibiscus plant too. They continued walking and encountered a tour group. The guide pointed some mango and banana trees. Alex saw a ripe bunch of bananas.

"Alex, no!" Serena noticed his gaze.

"I want it." He said.

"Leave it." She hissed.

Alex whined softly. Serena slipped her arm into his. He looked longingly at the fruit. Then he was distracted by a plant being passed around. It was a pinecone looking flower. Alex squeezed it. It was firm, but he could tell there was liquid inside. The liquid smelled like ginger. He gave it to Serena. Some bananas were passed around next. Alex took one.

Then Alex and Serena got swept up in the tour. They went up the mountain. Alex didn't realize they went up that far. The guide let tourists have a piece of pamplamouse skin to wipe the sweat off. Then the group ate a late lunch. Alex pouted. Serena reminded him they just ate. He drank some water.

After lunch, the group was taken to see Tumu Ora, a banyan tree. It was large with thick roots that looked like vines. Apparently, they buried the kings by embalming them then standing them upright in-between the roots of the tree. Then they were shown a moss covered carving. It looked like an egg surrounded by circles. After that, the tour was over and they walked back down the mountain.

"I'm hungry." Serena said.

"Me too. Let's go out somewhere." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I dunno, but I want some beer." Alex looked for the car. It was red. He found it back.

They got in the car and looked up restaurants in the area. Serena found one called Bloody Mary. Alex drove while Serena directed him. The radio played some French pop music. Alex was too busy to decipher what the song was about. Soon, they got there and parked the car.

The entryway was made of wood and bamboo. There were two walls with names on either side. They walked through the courtyard and into the restaurant proper. Alex saw some islands and table throughout.

Then they got in line for food. There was a table with the dishes set out. There was a lot of food. Fish, chicken, steak. Alex listened attentively as the host spoke. Appetizers were in the center of the table. Fish and chicken on the left and the more expensive stuff was on the right.

For the appetizer, they settled on tuna sashimi. Alex chose wahoo flanks and ribs. Serena got a combo plate of breaded grouper and mahi. Dinner came with salad, hot veggies, and white rice. They got a table for two. Alex got the beer on tap to start his meal. Serena wanted to try the vanilla rum punch.

"Did you have fun hiking?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty. I liked lunch." Alex sipped his beer.

"Of course you did." She smiled. "The tour was nice."

"Here's your salad." The waitress set down the plate.

Alex immediately took some. Serena took some too and drizzled some dressing on it. Alex paused and took some too. After they finished the salad, the rest of the food came. Serena noticed Alex sneaking toward her food. She smacked his hand. He whimpered. She frowned at him. He ate his ribs. Once they finished off their drinks, Alex got a maitai roa and Serena chose frozen strawberry daiquiri. They traded bites of food. They liked all the dishes. It was a good while before they were ready to go home. Serena paid and then they went to the car.

When they got back, Alex wanted dessert. Serena shared the last little bit of strawberry tart with him. They brushed their teeth and went to bed. Alex woke up in the middle of the night. He went to the bathroom then out to the living room.

"Puuuck, I'm bored. Tea-" Alex jumped as Puck appeared.

"I was wondering when you'd call." He smiled. "Now, what-"

Alex turned into a fox and whined for pets. Puck sighed and scratched his belly. Alex rolled over. Then he began to nip at Puck's heels. Puck flew around the room. Alex chased him. Puck kept slowing down enough for Alex to think he would get him, and then speed up. He bumped into the coffee table trying to catch Puck. It scrapped on the floor. They didn't notice. Alex jumped up and tackled Puck onto the couch.

"Alex, what's going on?" Serena walked into the room, yawning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The talk

"Who are you? How did you get in here?!" She shouted.

Alex looked at his girlfriend. Serena was focused on Puck. Puck got off the couch. Alex sat up. The air was tense.

"There's no reason to yell. Let's-" Puck tried.

"YOU BROKE INTO OUR ROOM!" Serena yelled.

"I promise there's a reason for all this. I am Puck." He introduced himself.

"Puck?" She repeated, confused.

"Yes, like the play, A Midsummer Night's Dream." He took advantage of her confusion.

"But Puck's a fairy." She pointed out.

"You want me to prove it?" He smiled.

"Uh, ok?" Serena frowned.

Puck flew around, a trail of magic behind him. He made decorations wiggle and jump. Alex was turned into a human again. He blinked hard. Puck was giving him an out.

"Alex!" Serena hugged him.

"Hey, Renie." He said automatically.

"That's enough; you've proven your point." She told Puck.

Puck landed on the ground. "There's no need to be rude."

"I don't understand why you're here." Serena sat up straight on the couch.

"… I know why." Alex made his decision.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"I need to tell you something. I can do magic. My mom's half fairy, a Halfling." Alex explained.

Serena sat silently. Alex waited. Puck watched them both.

"Why now?" She asked.

"I couldn't tell you before because we're supposed to keep a secret. But, uh, you found out." He added softly.

"When were you gonna tell me?" She looked at them both.

"I dunno, a couple months. Our relationship is new…" Alex trailed off.

Serena got up. "Let's pick this back up in the morning. I need to think."

"Renie-" Alex stood up.

"Good night, Alex." She kissed his cheek and left.

They waited for a bit, but Serena went to sleep. Puck and Alex curled up on the couch. Puck petted Alex's hair. Alex took all the comfort he could get. They drifted off.

When they woke up the next morning, Serena was already up. She had gotten breakfast for them. There was an omelet with tomatoes, sautéed potatoes, toast, and chicken sausage. They saw a plate of French crêpes with chocolate sauce. Serena was nibbling on a smoked salmon platter. Alex saw a pitcher of juice. There was also a French baguette, croissant, chocolate croissant, and brioche.

"I ordered breakfast for us. I hope you like it." She told them.

They slid into the chairs.

"So, I thought about it and I realized why you had to keep your magic a secret. I still want to be your girlfriend, Xander. I-" She was cut off as Alex picked her up and kissed her.

"You made me so happy. Oh, boy, Renie! I can't wait to show you all the cool stuff I can do!" Alex nuzzled her.

"I'm glad it didn't end in heartbreak. He would have been so upset." Puck took the plate of crêpes.

"Put me down and eat breakfast." She told him.

"Ok." He sat and ate the omelet.

"What are you going to do today?" Puck asked.

"I kinda want to stay around the house today. Maybe go shopping later. I was hoping you'd tell me a little bit more about this fairy stuff." Serena said.

"We can do that." Alex said while eating his toast.

They finished breakfast and went to the living room. Puck told her about Avalon. It led to several dozen questions. He answered most of them. Serena was surprised to learn that Titania was Alex's grandmother. That led to the Gathering. It took a while to explain, but Serena needed to understand what happened that night. She was mad at Oberon and Titania for what they had done. Alex calmed her down.

After that, Serena and Alex went out to eat. Puck went back to the castle. They got a quick lunch of sandwiches and then went shopping. They found lots of souvenirs. Alex bought Serena a blue bracelet made of rocks. They decided to go to the resort pool. They went back and changed. Serena wore a purple shirt and dark blue shorts. Alex wore a white top tank top, red swim trunks, and sandals. Serena lounged a bit before joining Alex in the pool. She brought her swimsuit in a bag. They swam and chatted. Alex got hungry so they ordered dinner a snack bar called Roulette Matira. Alex got a beef dish with rice. Serena wanted the Seared Mahi Mahi with Tahaa Vanilla Sauce. Then they lounged around the bungalow.

"Hey, Alex?" Serena asked.

"Yeah?" He looked away from the TV.

"You wanna show me some magic?" She smiled at him.

"Uh, sure." He said.

"Good." She led him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena's pool outfit: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Island-vacation-Serena-s-pool-outfit-857760059
> 
> Alex's Pool Outfit: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Island-Vacation-Alex-s-Pool-Outfit-857760326


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fishing

Alex woke from a deep sleep. Dazed, he looked around. Serena was still asleep. His stomach gurgled. He got up and went to the kitchen. Since Serena knew about his magic now, he could make whatever he wanted for breakfast. He decided on pancakes and bacon. He gathered the ingredients and made the batter. Then it was time to start cooking the pancakes. He poured the first batch in. Serena came in after half the pancakes were done and the bacon was frying. Alex smiled at her.

"Morning, Renie!" He flipped a pancake.

"Where'd this come from?" She asked.

"I got it." He checked the bacon.

"Oh, magic, right." Serena said to herself.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Can you get the forks?" Alex asked distractedly.

"Sure, baby." She dug around the drawer.

Alex let out an inhuman yelp.

"What was that?!" Serena looked over.

"The bacon spit at me…" He sniffled.

"You poor thing." She cooed. "You want me to take over?"

"Yes." He stepped back.

She kissed his jaw. "Go set the table, honey."

Alex set the table and poured some juice for them. Serena brought the food in. They ate. The pancakes were fluffy and the bacon was just right. Alex and Serena were deciding what to do for the day. Breakfast slowly winded down.

"Let's go fishing!" Alex said suddenly.

"You want to go fishing?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Alex nodded.

"We don't have a lot of room for fish." She said.

"Just a few fish for dinner." He pleaded.

"What if you catch a big one?" Serena hummed.

"Um, less fish for dinner?" He shrugged.

"Fine." She sighed.

"I love you." Alex hugged her.

They went to go find out where they could fish. At the resort, there was a pamphlet for sport fishing. On a boat. Serena already felt seasick. Alex asked if there was inland fishing, but the closest thing was lagoon fishing. Alex decided to go with lagoon fishing. He booked an afternoon trip. They went back to the bungalow.

"I don't think I can go with you. I'll just throw up the whole time." Serena flopped on the couch.

"I can make your seasickness go away." Alex told her.

"Really?" She brightened for a minute then frowned. "How come you didn't do that when we were coming here?"

"It was our first time on a boat together." He said.

"You win this round." Serena pouted.

His eyes glowed for a second then they went back to normal. "All done."

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yup. If it were a harder thing, I'd have to come up with a rhyme." He smiled.

"Why?" Serena said as he sat down.

"It's easier to focus." He answered.

"What do you want for lunch?" She asked.

"Pizza." Alex rested his head on her shoulder.

"I think the internet café has some." She thought.

"Snuggles first." Alex insisted, making grabby hands.

"Fine." She leaned into his touch.

They snuggled for a bit. Alex relaxed. It was sunny and bright. He heard the waves crash on the beach. Serena sniffed Alex. He smelled like fruit. She concluded that he must have used her body wash. Then Serena needed to go and decided it was to get up. Alex whined a bit. They got ready then left for the internet café. Alex ordered ham and cheese pizza and Serena got plain cheese. After they ate, Alex called his parents.

"Hey, Mom. Dad. How are you?" Alex said.

"Hi, Sweetpea. We're fine. Puck brought us up to speed. We were wondering when you'd tell her." Fox said.

"It wasn't planned. Puck and I were playing…" He muttered.

"The how doesn't matter. What matters is that she knows and she still wants to date you." She smiled.

"Yeah…" He agreed.

"Give Serena the phone." Xanatos instructed.

"What?" Alex asked.

"We want to tell her some things now that she knows about your magic." Fox told him.

"Right now?" Alex frowned.

"Yes, now, Alexander." Xanatos said firmly.

"Mom and Dad want to talk to you." Alex handed Serena the phone.

"Uh, ok." She took it.

They talked for bit. Alex wasn't sure who Serena was talking to, but they talked for a while. Serena nodded and hummed, listening closely. Then something made her laugh. The tension was broken. Serena chatted more openly and shared some stories about Alex. Alex blushed. She was telling them about first time they drank together.

"Ok, it's my turn now." Alex took back his phone.

"Tell them I say bye." Serena said.

"Serena says bye." Alex told them.

"Ok, Sweetpea. What are you doing today?" Fox asked.

"We're going fishing. At, uh, 2." He answered.

"Fishing?" His father asked. Xanatos didn't like fishing, but Alex and his grandfather did.

"Yeah, we're gonna fish in the lagoon." Alex smiled.

"Didn't Serena get seasick?" Fox wondered aloud.

"I got her something to help with it." He said simply.

"Alright, Sweetpea, have fun. We'll see you soon and you'll get all the kisses you want." Fox smiled devilishly.

"Mom!" He whined.

"We love you, Alex." Xanatos told him.

"I love you too. Bye." He said.

"Bye, Sweetie." They hung up.

They paid and left the café. They waited at the dock. Serena took some anti-nausea medicine Alex gave her. The boat was a 17-foot Boston Whaler. The other passengers disembarked and left. They had caught a lot of fish. The captain got everything tidy and then Alex and Serena were allowed aboard. They went out into the open lagoon. It was calm and pretty. The assistant took their poles and casted their fishing lines. Alex sat and waited.

Serena got the first fish. Her line whirred as the fish pulled it. The assistant reeled it in for her. It was a blue marlin. Serena had her picture taken with the fish. Then Alex caught a grouper. They slowly caught more fish as the afternoon passed. Several groupers, a large tuna, a kingfish, and a mahi-mahi. Before they went to dock, Alex wanted to see the edge of the reef. They went to the reef and watched it and took some pictures. Then they started going back home. Serena was feeling fine, but she was getting hungry now. Alex was too. They docked and took their fish home.

Alex decided he wanted grilled tuna for dinner. He told Serena. She agreed. Alex degutted them. Then he cut up some of the smaller fish to stick in the fridge. He summoned a grill. Serena made the sauce for the tuna. The grill warmed up. Serena brushed the sauce on the tuna then Alex grilled it. Serena cooked some rice and made a salad. Once the tuna was done, they ate dinner. It was good. The tuna was flavorful and juicy.

"Hey, Serena?" Alex looked at her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You wanna have dessert somewhere else?" He took the plates.

"Like where?" She frowned.

"I dunno, somewhere pretty." He shrugged.

"Hmm... Let's go stargazing." She said.

After they put the dishes away, Alex took them to a mountain with a good view of stars. There was a clearing. Alex set down the cooler and took out a couple glasses. He filled it with wine. There was a small cake for later. Serena scooted closer to Alex. She leaned on his shoulder. They watched the stars and drank some wine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beach

Alex and Serena were at the beach, laying on a towel. Serena wanted to go there after breakfast. A large umbrella made a shady spot for them. He wore a white button down shirt. She wore a pink tank top. Serena was reading a book. She paused and looked at Alex.

"Where did all the fish go? There were some missing." She asked.

"I sent some home. The clan will like it." He answered.

"I bet." She nodded.

"Hopefully Bronx won't get into it first." Alex hummed.

"So, can Bronx and Fu-Dog eat anything?" Serena asked.

"They can eat more than normal dogs, but it's better if they don't get too adventurous. Bronx got into the fridge one time then he threw it back up." He said.

"Gross." Serena blanched.

"Yeah, but it's the price we pay for animals." Alex told her.

They sat in silent, watching. A few couples walked down the beach and chatted. The ocean air was slightly salty. Alex saw some seagulls flying around. He knew there were some food carts nearby if he wanted a snack.

"I should call my parents soon. When are we going to tell them?" Serena thought.

"Let's give a little bit longer. Call 'em tonight if you want." Alex said distractedly.

"What're you thinking?" She saw the look on Alex's face.

"We could go to France. It's close. We could make it." He gazed out into the ocean.

"We're abandoning this vacation to go to France." Serena said sternly.

"We aren't abandoning this vacation. We'll go France afterwards." He continued.

"Alex, no. We'll go France another time. Not right now." Serena sighed.

"Fine." He pouted.

"What do you wanna do after this?" She nudged him.

"Can we go eat somewhere?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded, putting her book in her bag. She pulled out a ball. "Let's go play."

Alex got up and Serena tossed the ball in the air. She bounced it off her forearms. Alex hurried to catch it. They tossed the ball around for a while. Then Alex wanted to see how high it would go. They stopped the game when the ball got out of their control. Serena apologized to the other beach goers. Alex wanted to go walk next. They walked along the wet sand. It looked much different in the morning. The sand shimmered in the sunlight and the ocean was a pretty turquoise. As it got closer to lunchtime, they packed up their things. Alex mused over the week. It hadn't gone how he thought it would, but he didn't have any regrets. Alex kissed Serena and then they went off to make the most of their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story and any other of the series. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
